You Touch My Heart
by yintotheyang
Summary: An old timey JoLu one shot.


A/N – So I'm going to ask you to go back in time in your mind. This is supposed to be set around the 1920s, so I hope you picture it that way. I don't know where this came from, but hopefully you enjoy. Italics = flashbacks. Review!

**You Touch My Heart**

Johnny entered his and Spinelli's office building after his lunch break and glanced sideways at Maxie waiting in the lobby. He shook his head and smiled at his secretary. She smiled back and stood up to take his hat and coat. He handed them to her and leaned over closer to her.

"Is she waiting to see me, Miss Spencer?" Johnny asked.

"No, Mr. Zacchara," Lulu replied. "She's here for Mr. Spinelli. He's been handling her stalking case."

"Oh, thank goodness," Johnny chuckled. "I was certainly not in the mood to deal with her."

"Is there anything you need, Mr. Zacchara?" Lulu asked, hanging his coat and hat.

"Not at the moment," Johnny replied, giving her a wink. "I'll be sure and let you know if I do find myself in need of something later."

Lulu smiled and watched as he disappeared into his office. She turned, but before she could take her seat, Spinelli returned from lunch, too. Spinelli walked over to her and she took his coat and hat as well. She hung them on the other coat rack, closer to his office and he stopped just outside.

"Give me about five minutes and then send Miss Jones in, please," Spinelli requested.

"Of course, Mr. Spinelli," Lulu nodded. "Do you need her file?"

"Oh...no," Spinelli replied. "I already have it in my office."

Spinelli disappeared inside his office and Lulu followed his instructions. After five minutes, she stood up and went over to Maxie.

"Miss Jones," Lulu said politely. "Mr. Spinelli will see you now."

"Thank you," Maxie replied, chewing her gum loudly.

Lulu showed Maxie into Spinelli's office and smiled as she offered to bring them coffee. They both declined and Lulu exited, heading back to her desk. The phone rang and she answered it promptly. After speaking with them momentarily, she put them on hold and turned to head to Johnny's office.

"Mr. Zacchara," Lulu said, poking her head into his office. "There's a phone call for you."

"Thank you, Miss Spencer," Johnny replied. "Why don't you bring me the Miller file?"

"Yes, Mr. Zacchara," Lulu nodded.

Johnny leaned back in his chair and picked up the phone. He listened to the hysterical woman who was up in arms over her missing cat and rolled his eyes. He decided Spinelli could handle it, so he transferred the call and hung up the phone. Lulu knocked on the door and he called for her to come in, so she did.

"Bring that file over to the desk, Miss Spencer," Johnny directed.

"Yes, sir," Lulu responded, sauntering over toward him. "Here you go, sir."

Lulu handed him the file which he quickly took and threw on the desk. She smiled and started to turn, when he caught her wrist.

"Miss Spencer," Johnny chided. "Your work in my office is hardly done."

"What else do you need, Mr. Zacchara?" Lulu asked. "I'd be happy to oblige any request."

"That's the attitude I like to hear," Johnny whispered, pulling her into his lap.

"Oh, Mr. Zacchara," Lulu giggled.

"Hush now, Miss Spencer," Johnny instructed. "I need your lips otherwise engaged."

Lulu smiled and Johnny covered her mouth in a heated kiss. Her hands delved into his hair and his arms wrapped around her waist. She shifted slightly so she could deepen the kiss and he leaned back in his chair to let her take control of their actions. His hand slid up her thigh and played with the hem of her skirt and she sighed into his mouth at the sensation he created. Her left hand tugged on the tie around his neck, loosening it and unbuttoning the top button of his shirt. Her right hand pushed his jacket back and he shrugged it off. Their tongues battled as the passion grew between them. Johnny once again played with the hem of Lulu's skirt and just as he let his fingertips graze the skin beneath the skirt, the door to his office flung open.

"Oh my," Spinelli yelled, seeing the two jump apart.

"Spinelli," Johnny groaned, pulling his jacket back on. "Don't you knock?"

"Excuse me, Mr. Spinelli," Lulu said, running around him toward the door. "If that's everything you needed, Mr. Zacchara, I have work."

"Yes, thank you, Miss Spencer," Johnny nodded, watching as Lulu left before turning to Spinelli. "You know, I was busy."

"And I was busy when you sent that bogus phone call my way," Spinelli countered.

"Maxie Jones?" Johnny asked knowingly. "I knew she wasn't really being stalked."

"Anyway, since you ruined my afternoon fun, I decided to return the favor," Spinelli replied. "Besides, it wouldn't kill you to actually look at the Miller file."

"Fine," Johnny sighed. "But when five o'clock rolls around-"

"You'll put our secretary back to work," Spinelli grinned.

Johnny stared at the clock. It was still an hour until he could go home. Or at least until he could bring Lulu back into his office. He greatly enjoyed their little rendezvous in his chair and on his desk. Of course, he loved when she would accompany him home and let him cook her dinner. But those days weren't as often as he would like. She preferred to keep their relationship casual, insisting that a serious relationship in the work place was inappropriate. He knew she was more afraid of being the talk of the town. Port Charles was a small place and a reputation was easy to develop and impossible to get rid of. He was still surprised by the relationship they had formed. When Lulu first applied for the job, Johnny never would have imagined her as the girl he would fall for.

"_Oh, shoot," Lulu muttered, leaning over and picking up her purse which had fallen off her shoulder and spilled all of its contents onto the sidewalk._

"_Can I help you?" Johnny asked, bending over and handing her a few items._

"_Thank you," Lulu smiled shyly. "I'm late for my interview with the people in this building. Some new PI office that's setting up shop."_

"_Is that right?" Johnny questioned, choosing not to reveal himself._

"_Yes," Lulu nodded, standing up when she had successfully put everything back in her purse. "I'm nervous."_

"_I can see that," Johnny smirked._

"_Well, thanks for your help," Lulu said, trying to step closer to the door only to be blocked by Johnny. "Excuse me."_

"_I'm just curious," Johnny said slowly. "What job are you interviewing for in there?"_

"_Secretary," Lulu answered._

"_And you're late and clumsy?" Johnny asked skeptically._

"_Just because I'm having a bad day doesn't mean today's behavior defines me," Lulu snapped._

"_Are you usually rude to strangers?" Johnny wondered. "Because that's not exactly good for secretaries either."_

"_I don't have to answer to you," Lulu replied angrily, pushing past him and entering the building._

_Johnny laughed to himself and waited ten seconds before opening the door and following her in. Lulu looked to the door curiously and groaned when she saw him._

"_Are you stalking me?" Lulu questioned._

"_No," Johnny replied. "I catch stalkers."_

"_What?" Lulu asked in confusion._

"_I'm Mr. Zacchara," Johnny said, extending his hand. "You must be Miss Spencer, we spoke on the phone yesterday."_

_Lulu's face went white and she nervously shook his hand. Spinelli entered the building and he smiled at both of them._

"_Is this the new secretary?" Spinelli asked._

"_Miss Spencer, this is my partner, Mr. Spinelli," Johnny said, introducing the two. "And to answer your question, I'm not sure she's still interested in the position."_

"_Oh, I am," Lulu spoke, looking very determined._

"_Well, we don't have any other applicants," Spinelli smiled. "So you're hired."_

_Lulu smiled at Spinelli and then gave Johnny a smirk. Johnny was less than pleased, given their earlier interaction, but he decided to give her a shot. She definitely had some fire in her which would at least keep things interesting._

Johnny shook his head, realizing how quickly things had changed. The office had only been open for six months. Because he was thinking about her, he decided to go out and speak with her momentarily. He just needed a reason to smile in the middle of the day. He stepped into the lobby where her desk was and smiled, watching her straighten up her desk. Before he could say anything, Spinelli exited his office as well.

"I'm heading out early for the day," Spinelli said, gathering his hat and coat. "I have a lead on the stalking case I'm working on for Miss Jones."

"Ah," Johnny replied with a smile. "Be careful, partner."

"Have a nice day, Mr. Spinelli," Lulu offered as he headed for the door.

"Thank you, and a nice day to the both of you," Spinelli said as he exited.

Johnny watched Lulu from behind as she continued straightening the items on her desk. He couldn't help but think about how much he would like to ruin all of her organization by having a nice make out session on her desk. She would never go for that.

"Miss Spencer," Johnny breathed, touching her shoulder lightly.

"Yes, Mr. Zacchara?" Lulu replied, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Can I see you in my office for a minute?" Johnny asked.

"Of course, sir," Lulu smiled.

Johnny walked back into his office and Lulu followed. She closed the door and turned back to look at him. He smirked at her before leaning over and locking the door. She blushed, but hid it by turning and walking over to his desk, taking a seat on the edge.

"What are you doing tonight?" Johnny wondered, walking closer to her.

"Oh, I don't know," Lulu shrugged. "I can't come over though, I've already been over once this week."

"So?" Johnny countered. "You can come over as often as you want to."

"You're my boss, it's inappropriate," Lulu argued.

"I'm more than just your boss, Lulu," Johnny said, stepping closer to her. "Aren't I?"

"Not as far as anyone else knows," Lulu answered.

"So, let's change that," Johnny suggested.

"Right, then everyone can look at me like I'm some kind of prostitute," Lulu frowned.

"Why does it matter what other people think?" Johnny questioned. "All that should matter is how we feel and what we want."

"Well, maybe what you want isn't what I want," Lulu replied, standing up and walking around him.

"Don't do this, Lulu," Johnny said softly, catching her arm. "I'm sorry for pushing, okay?"

"It's not your fault," Lulu sighed. "You're just being honest."

"Right now, I honestly want to kiss you," Johnny smiled, pulling her closer.

"Maybe what you want isn't what I want," Lulu smirked, trying to wiggle away.

He tickled her sides and she laughed out loud. He picked her up in his arms and her legs wrapped around his waist as he continued tickling her with one hand. He was carrying her in the direction of his desk when the sound of the front door opening got both of their attention. He sighed and let her feet fall back to the floor.

"I hope this doesn't take long," Johnny pouted.

"What if it does?" Lulu questioned.

"Then you better stick around," Johnny replied. "I intend to have you some time today, Miss Spencer."

"Looking forward to it, Mr. Zacchara," Lulu said, winking at him as she left his office.

Lulu twirled her pencil in her fingers as she waited for Johnny and Jason to come back from wherever they had gone. She knew it was ridiculous for her to wait around so she and Johnny could have a few minutes alone on his desk, but it was all she could have and she wanted something. She wished so often that she had met Johnny in some other circumstance or at least in a town that wasn't so judgmental. Lulu had watched as her friend Georgie, a very smart nurse, had been publicly degraded because she became involved with Matt, a doctor at General Hospital. Anytime Georgie was chosen as his surgical nurse, it was deemed favoritism. The people talking behind her back became so painful for Georgie that it ruined her relationship with Matt and caused her to leave Port Charles so she could work in a new hospital. Lulu refused to let something like that happen to her just because she had fallen for her boss.

She didn't even know how she had fallen for Johnny. She had tried to be careful when she felt the initial attraction, but she couldn't keep it from happening. Everything about him was everything she was looking for and after only two months of working for him, she had developed feelings for him.

_Lulu hated working late with Johnny in the office. It was the perfect opportunity for rumors about the two of them to start. She didn't know if she hated the idea of rumors or the fact that they weren't true, more._

"_Miss Spencer," Johnny called from his office._

"_Can I help you?" Lulu asked, jumping up and sticking her head in his office._

"_I really just need someone to listen as I talk through this case," Johnny sighed. "Spinelli already left and I hate to bother you, but I would appreciate it. And pay you for your overtime."_

"_Of course," Lulu agreed._

"_Well, you don't have to stand there," Johnny smiled, motioning to the chair across from him. "Have a seat."_

"_Okay," Lulu said, sitting down across from him. "What case are you working on, Mr. Zacchara?"_

"_You know, if there are no clients around, you can call me Johnny," he suggested. "We're pretty much the same age."_

"_You're my boss, it wouldn't be right," Lulu maintained._

"_Do you mind if I call you Lulu?" Johnny asked._

"_Not at all," Lulu said, trying not to blush at the way him saying her name made her feel._

"_Okay, Lulu," Johnny smirked. "I'm working on a case for Mr. And Mrs. Jacks. They had a break in a couple of weeks ago."_

"_Do you have any suspects?" Lulu wondered._

"_There's that low life, Sonny Corinthos," Johnny answered. "He's jealous of how happy those two are and it would be right up his alley to lash out that way."_

"_You seem pretty sure," Lulu noted._

"_Yeah," Johnny agreed, standing up and pacing the room. "I just don't have proof."_

"_Maybe you're over thinking it," Lulu said thoughtfully._

"_How's that?" Johnny asked, taking a seat on the edge of his desk in front of her._

"_Couldn't you get him to incriminate himself?" Lulu questioned. "I don't know much about him, but if he's anything like I've heard, he probably bragged to someone about what he did."_

"_You know, you're right," Johnny smiled. "I could go undercover and pretend to hate the Jacks family. Then maybe he would tell me what he did to them."_

"_Exactly," Lulu said, standing up._

"_You know, Lulu, you're entirely too smart to be a secretary," Johnny muttered, stepping closer to her._

"_I h-have...um...paper-paperwork..." Lulu stuttered._

"_After all the help you gave me just now, I don't see why it can't wait," Johnny replied. "I need to thank you, Miss Spencer."_

"_It's not necessary, Mr. Zacchara," Lulu breathed._

"_I believe it is," Johnny said, running his hand down the side of her face._

"_Mr. Zacchara, did you already have the idea to trip up the client by going undercover?" Lulu wondered, subconsciously leaning into his touch. "And then ask me in here just to come on to me?"_

"_Maybe," Johnny said, winking at her. "But I meant what I said about you being smart."_

"_Inter-office relationships are inappropriate," Lulu said, stepping closer._

"_Well, no one has to know," Johnny said, brushing his nose against hers._

_Lulu smiled, in spite of herself and Johnny didn't give her a chance to pull away before capturing her lips in a kiss. Lulu found herself getting lost in the kiss and pushing her body against his in a way that only seemed to make him want more. His hands found their way into her hair and she deepened the kiss. They both pulled away suddenly and Lulu took a step back._

"_I have my work," Lulu mumbled._

"_Right," Johnny nodded. "Thank you for your help, Miss Spencer."_

"_Anytime, Mr. Zacchara," Lulu smiled._

Lulu was snapped from her memory by the front door to the office opening. Johnny came in with a bandage on his hand and Lulu instantly filled with worry. She hurried over to him and pulled him into a hug, concern trumping her other senses. Johnny caught her in his arms and squeezed her tightly.

"Not that I don't appreciate it, but where is this coming from?" Johnny asked.

"You're hurt," Lulu mumbled, holding him tightly.

"I cut my hand helping Jason put up his security fence," Johnny explained.

"Then why is it all bandaged like you went to the hospital?" Lulu questioned, pulling back to examine his hand.

"Jason's wife is a nurse and overcompensates," Johnny answered, bringing his other hand to her face. "I'm fine, you don't have to worry."

"I'm going to worry if I want to," Lulu replied. "I hate this job of yours."

"What?" Johnny asked.

"You're always in danger," Lulu continued, walking into Johnny's office. "You go out to do something and I have to wonder if you're going to come back."

"I always come back," Johnny said, following behind her and shutting the door. "And usually completely unscathed. But if I didn't, you'd still have Spinelli to work for."

"I'm not worried about my job," Lulu said, rolling her eyes.

"Just worried about me, huh?" Johnny asked teasingly and Lulu rolled her eyes again.

"I'm so glad you're enjoying this," Lulu muttered.

"Is it wrong of me to be happy to know you care?" Johnny wondered.

"You didn't know that I cared before?" Lulu questioned.

"You sort of go out of your way to make sure no one thinks you do," Johnny pointed out.

"Other people, but not you," Lulu said, walking closer to him.

"Look, Lulu, I don't want to fight right now," Johnny said, giving her a smile. "Let's just not talk about this."

"You don't know that I care about you?" Lulu asked again.

"I hope that you do," Johnny shrugged. "I want you to have the same feelings for me that I have for you, but it's kind of hard to tell if you do when you refuse to let other people know we're together."

"Are we...together?" Lulu wondered.

"Aren't we?" Johnny countered.

"I...I want to be," Lulu admitted. "But, I still don't want to let people know we are."

"What if that's a deal breaker?" Johnny questioned.

"What?" Lulu asked.

"Look," Johnny sighed. "I love you. I know that I do and I know that I want to be with you. But we can't be what I want us to be if you're only in this half way."

"You love me?" Lulu asked shyly.

"Yes, Miss Spencer," Johnny smiled, putting his arms around her. "And I really hope you love me back."

"Well, Mr. Zacchara," Lulu said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I've never been in love before. So I'm not sure I know what it feels like."

"I think maybe it feels a little like this," Johnny whispered, kissing the base of her neck. "Like a fluttering you get in your stomach when we're together. Sometimes your breath catches and you're not even sure why. And that ridiculous smile finds its way to your face all at the thought of spending time with each other. Do you get that way?"

"Only all the time," Lulu admitted.

"Is it selfish of me to ask you to say it?" Johnny wondered.

"No," Lulu laughed, running her fingers through his hair. "I love you, Mr. Zacchara."

"Are you ever going to call me Johnny?" he chuckled.

"Maybe when you quit calling me Miss Spencer and start calling me Mrs. Zacchara," Lulu smirked.

"You mean that?" Johnny asked. "You're okay with letting everyone know that we're together?"

"Yeah," Lulu nodded. "I'm ready to show the world that you're my guy."

"And I'm ready to show you off as my girl, Miss Spencer," Johnny replied. "Now, I believe you and I have some unfinished business on my desk."

"We do, indeed, Mr. Zacchara," Lulu agreed, jumping into his arms.

"I love you," Johnny whispered, kissing her gently.

"I love you, too," Lulu smiled, pulling him in for another passionate kiss.


End file.
